


Something To Fall Back On

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Spaced
Genre: Anniversary, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Bisley has many talents, many of them unremarkable. Not that Daisy cares; they're Tim's, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Fall Back On

Tim Bisley has many talents, many of them unremarkable. Not that Daisy cares; they're Tim's, and that's all that matters.

Mainly he can draw. Sure, he gets frustrated sometimes, and covered the whole flat with balls of scrunched up paper (Daisy once made a tower of discarded drawings that reached the ceiling) but when he got motivated, boy could he draw. Daisy watched him churn out comic after comic; working for Dark Star really boosted his confidence, and he was getting better every day. She couldn’t wait to see what his work would be like in a week, in a month, in a year. 

He can also dance, which took Daisy by surprise. Not just to thudding bass, and other rave-related tracks, but properly, swing and jive and waltz. He went a little red when she asked how he’d picked it up, and mentioned briefly that his sister had dabbled in dancing for a few years, and insisted on having a partner. She didn’t really care anyway – all she wanted to do was move a little closer when they swayed together, and drink in the smell of his aftershave; he wore whatever she bought him at Christmas, and it always suited him. 

She envies his ability to fall asleep anywhere. His favourite spot is curled next to her, resting his face on her shoulder so his stubble rasps against her collar bone, but she’s found him in any number of locations around the flat. Curled up on the bean-bag, stretched out on the sofa, flopped over on his desk, the lamp bright and burning the back of his neck. In those cases, she drags him back to bed, as he moans, and tries not to doze standing up. Daisy assumes he could even sleep standing up; she’s seen Tim’s cousin do that once, and Tim is more eerily akin to Nicholas than anyone wants to admit. 

He’s also a near-constant source of heat. This worries her sometimes, as when he’s ill, she can never tell if he’s feverish, or running at the same high-temperature high-emotion state as always. Daisy also doesn’t understand why he bundles up so, with his hat and heavy coat; he’s a human furnace. The thought drifts out of her head, as they lay in bed, wrapped up in each other. She likes to slip her chilly hands under his shirt, and splay them over his warm tummy, giggling as he squirms. As loathe as he is to admit it, Tim’s adorably soft around the middle, in a way that makes Daisy want to hold on tight. 

Speaking of tight, he also looks fucking amazing in a mini-skirt, and can walk in heels better than Daisy, Twist and Marsha combined. He’s lucky he’s got quite small feet for a bloke; it’s difficult to find pretty shoes that run larger than a seven. After weeks of denial (he refuses to mention borrowing Daisy’s clothes to start with, then breaks down in tears, trying to apologise, though Daisy tells him there’s nothing to be sorry or ashamed about), he lets Daisy give him a proper make-over and lessons in how to wear and walk in women’s clothes. She feels it brings them closer together as a couple, and she’s never seen him so confident, calm and positive. 

However, despite his many talents, both obvious and secret, there is one thing that Tim Bisley has no talent for; cooking. 

She wakes up on their anniversary to the wail of a fire alarm, and the smell of smoke. Jerking up, she searches the bedroom for Colin, who, to his credit, hasn’t even lifted his head. The warm absence to her left tells Daisy that Tim’s gone, and a string of curses leads her to the kitchen, where he’s running his hand under a cold tap, the toaster smoking. 

“Bloody thing electrocuted me.” He huffs, as way of explanation, and she laughs. His once tight and grumpy face smooths out into a smile, and soon he’s sniggering too. Daisy wraps her arms around his waist, and buries her face into one warm shoulder, kissing his neck. 

“Thank you for trying, Tim. And happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary, Daiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself a challenge to write something in under 30 minutes and this was it :D 
> 
> Couldn't resist some chubby!Tim; I'm all about that life ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
